Hagrid's Big Problem
by alchemypotato
Summary: Hagrid reflects on his sexual and romantic history. Too often he's only been desired for the size of his cock and rarely for the size of his heart. Set in the spring before Harry's first year. Many of the ideas for this fic were developed with picascribit and it features her character Madeleine Yaxley (with permission.) Edited April 2014. Podfic available on AO3.
1. Chapter 01 - Dehumanization

Hagrid breathed out deeply. Another seventh year student had snuck out of the castle at night to visit his hut. It always happened a few times a year, every year. It seemed no matter what he did he could never shake the same old rumors that had plagued him since he was a boy attending Hogwarts himself. It was usually a girl but sometimes it was a boy, like tonight.

Hagrid had never had any trouble seeing the beauty in any person regardless of their gender but they were all just students to him. And anyway, they weren't even really interested in him. To them he was just a freak and a fetish, not even really a person in his own right. It was always the same: they pretended to be interested in talking to him, to see how he was doing. But before long things would change and they would start... flirting with him. If you could call those sorts of aggressive advances flirting.

Fang let out a snort at Hagrid's feet. Hagrid leaned over and used one of his large hands to pat Fang on the head. The dog was dreaming in the middle of a nap.

"Good boy, Fang," Hagrid said. He pulled himself out of his chair, being careful not to disturb Fang, and stepped outside his hut and made his way off the school grounds and into Hogsmeade. The boy who had visited Hagrid tonight had oddly reminded him a lot of the first girl who had come to visit him nearly thirteen years ago; a dark haired and green eyed Slytherin girl named Madeleine Yaxley.

Hagrid had found her at his door smiling devilishly up at him; her green eyes appearing quite dangerous in the moonlight. To Maddy's credit she didn't even bother pretending what she was there for, unlike all the students who came after her. Hagrid had always felt uncomfortable around the girl as he did all the students who ended up serving You Know Who. But that night her appearance had really struck fear into him. There was something about her gaze that seemed predatory and he had realized what was about to happen before it happened.

"Hello, Hagrid," Maddy said.

"Hello, Miss Yaxley," Hagrid responded, cautiously."Wha' are yeh doin' outta the castle at this hour?" Without answering and without permission Maddy pushed her way into his hut.

She turned around to face him (although in truth it wasn't his face she was focused on) and said, "You're a big man, Hagrid." Madeleine moved forward and extended a hand toward Hagrid's groin. Hagrid stood there petrified as Maddy dragged a single finger down his crotch, smiling wide and saying, "Huge, I bet."

Hagrid pulled back in fear. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him like that, and he felt himself stirring in his pants, uncomfortably. "Yeh're a student! Yeh need ter get back inside the castle!"

"Oh come on Hagrid," Maddy said and grabbed between his legs hard and Hagrid felt himself stiffen against his will. Maddy's eyes went wide and she looked up at Hagrid. "That's one hell of a wand you've got there, Hagrid. It's as big as my arm! Very impressive. I wonder what's in the core?" She began to rub it but Hagrid pushed her off.

"Yeh've gotta go. Now!" Hagrid demanded, pointing at the door to his hut.

Madeleine scoffed, called out, "Freak!" and left in a huff. Hagrid wasn't sure what had inspired her to come down to his hut that night but he was grateful she didn't come back. Later that night to his own shame Hagrid wanked, unable to deal with the sexual frustration that came with being touched after so long. When he came he barely noticed the pleasure but was happy to have the relief.

The boy who had visited him tonight had not only resembled Maddy (to the point where Hagrid wondered if they were somehow related) but was just as aggressive and unwilling to to obtain Hagrid's consent before touching him. But Hagrid had grown a lot since then and he knew how to shut the students down before things got out of hand.

In the years that followed many more students (and sometimes even teachers) had come to him, with the intention of getting a look or a feel of his cock. Not only was he a half-giant (though this was a secret he had successfully managed to keep all these years) but he had felt his personhood become trivialized over the years as the only part of him that anyone ever seemed interested in was not a part Hagrid considered to be that important. This had left him uncomfortable in his own body. At times he was nearly disgusted by his cock, even though he knew it was just a natural part of his body. He didn't want to be a spectacle or a fetish. He just wanted to be a person.


	2. Chapter 02 - Insecurity

Still walking towards Hogsmeade, having passed the gates some time ago but barely even thinking of his destination, Hagrid thought further back to the time many years before when a young woman had touched him in a sexual manner. Only then he had been a young man himself. He was just eighteen and assistant to the gamekeeper, Lendisius Ogg. Hagrid had his eye on sixteen year old Hufflepuff Pomona Sprout for some time now. Hagrid was attracted to her cheery demeanor and she was frequently covered in dirt, which gave her an earthiness that appealed to Hagrid. And she was friendly to Hagrid, unlike most students who always seemed afraid of him, or just wanted to gawk at him.

Hagrid wasn't much older than her, although they weren't exactly peers. He wasn't sure of what the moral or ethical implications of the assistant to the gamekeeper being in a relationship with a student might be and at the time he didn't really care. He was infatuated though he didn't believe she saw anything in him. But over time things changed and Pomona kept finding more time to see Hagrid when she could and somehow Hagrid had gathered up the courage to ask her out. To his great surprise she said yes.

They did their best to keep their relationship a secret but at nearly twice the size of a normal man it was hard for Hagrid to hide anything he did. Most of their secret meetings occurred in what would someday be Hagrid's hut but at the time was still Ogg's hut. Pomona had to find a chair to stand on in order to reach Hagrid's face to kiss him as she was short, even for a witch and he still had to pull her to him a little.

Every time Hagrid felt himself becoming very aroused his insecurities came flooding in. He had seen other boys changing during his three years he was a student at Hogwarts and the other boys... were quite smaller than he was in every way. Having not really ever known any other half-giants he wasn't sure what was supposed to be normal. At age eighteen he was fully grown and his cock was a little over twelve inches long and nearly as thick as a Beater's bat. For years he had worried that he would never be physically compatible anyone he might want to have sex with. If the boys were so much smaller surely the girls would be too.

While making out one night while Ogg was busy roaming the grounds, Hagrid was shocked when Pomona reached down between his legs and rubbed his hardness through his pants. He gasped and froze, not sure what to do as her strokes came harder and faster. She looked up at him and said, "Let's make love, Rubeus."

Hagrid wasn't used to being called by his given name but it was nice nonetheless. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to "make love" but he was willing to try. Laughing, Pomona hopped off the chair and ran into Ogg's bedroom. When Hagrid entered the room she was already naked and kneeling on the bed. Hagrid wasn't sure what to do but Pomona beckoned him over to the bed. It obviously wasn't built for a half-giant but Pomona's head was level with his groin, which excited him greatly.

"Is this your first time Hagrid?" she asked him, looking up.

"Yes," Hagrid answered. "Is it yers?"

Pomona shook her head, smiled, and said, "No." It didn't matter to Hagrid either way. He was far too worried that anatomically speaking this just wasn't going to work.

Pomona proceeded to pull down his pants and she gasped at the sight of his cock.

"Rubeus... that's... giant," she said, not sounding all that pleased. Hagrid wanted to burst out and say that was because he was part giant but couldn't find the courage. Hagrid began to feel ashamed and tried to pull up his pants.

"No," Pomona said and began to stroke the shaft with both her hands, as best she could. She was obviously struggling to even wrap her hands around it. But Hagrid groaned as the sensation was fantastic. She then began to plant small kisses up it, starting at the base and working her way slowly to the head which she then tried to suck but she really couldn't get more than the tip in her mouth. She instead focused on stroking the base of the shaft with her hands and licking and kissing up the shaft. Finally, she stopped and laid back on the bed and began to stimulate her own hot and slick flesh with a hand. Hagrid breathed heavily as he stroked himself over her. Pomona bit her bottom lip and flipped over onto all fours.

"Okay, you can try to put it in Rubeus, but please be slow and gentle," she said.

Hagrid was nervous as her entrance seemed far too small to even house a cock half his size.

"I don' think it's gonna fit," Hagrid said.

Still touching herself, Pomona responded, "It can stretch. Just go slow."

Hagrid nodded, appreciating her confidence and reluctantly moved forward, cock in hand. He guided the head toward her entrance and made a small push.

"Ow," she said. He pulled back.

"No, don't stop trying. Just go slowly."

"I'm tryin'"

He again positioned himself and made the smallest thrust he could manage.

Pomona recoiled a little and pulled away.

"I'll jus' go," Hagrid said, embarrassed. He pulled up his pants and scrambled to leave.

"Wait, Rubeus, we don't have to-" but Hagrid left the hut before he could hear the rest of what she had to say.

Hagrid marched off away from the hut and into the Forbidden Forest. Tears filled his eyes. He felt so disgusted and ashamed of his body. So many people (and especially students) had called him a freak and at that moment he decided maybe they were right. Maybe sex just couldn't be a part of his life. He would never find a person who could ever be physically compatible with him. And if he couldn't have sex how would anyone ever desire to have him as a companion.

He began to hear all sorts of rumors about himself in the years following that. He heard that his cock was three feet long, that it was some sort of magical creature or even that it could talk, all of which were absurd.

Over the next forty years many students and even teachers would seek him out, all in the name of his massive reputation. He rejected everyone, no matter what they did or said. No one was interested in him, just his abnormally sized member. He and Pomona remained friends but he no longer felt as comfortable around her as he did before. She tried to talk to him but he felt awkward and embarrassed, like he had done something wrong and over time she moved on.

The decades were lonely and Hagrid abandoned the idea of thinking of himself as a sexual or romantic being. Eventually Lendisius Ogg retired and Hagrid took over as gamekeeper completely. Hagrid was happy to stay at Hogwarts but he still sometimes dreamed about finding another living soul who would be a good companion.


	3. Chapter 03 - Consensual Pleasure

Hagrid had been walking for nearly half an hour and was now standing in front of The Three Broomsticks. He took a deep breath and went inside. Madam Rosmerta noticed him as soon as he stepped inside, smiled at him and raised a hand. Hagrid walked over to her.

"Hello, Madam Rosmerta. I'll be needin' a room," Hagrid said.

"Go on up," Rosmerta responded. Hagrid nodded and went upstairs where he found a room with an open door waiting. The bed had been charmed to be large enough to easily fit him. He removed his boots, with some effort, and laid down on the bed to relax.

Hagrid first met Madam Rosmerta a couple of years before the Madeleine Yaxley incident. He immediately found her attractive, but so did everyone. It was no wonder The Three Broomsticks did such good business. When Rosmerta flirted with Hagrid he didn't think much of it because Rosmerta flirted with everyone. But at the least Rosmerta treated him like a person and never brought up his reputation.

"Hagrid, I could just get lost in that beard," she would say and when she talked to him she sometimes put a hand on his arm or shoulder. He wasn't sure why she did it but it made him feel good.

One night a few years back Hagrid had been at the Broomsticks all day and it was time to close up the pub and Rosmerta suggested Hagrid stay in a room at the Broomsticks, free of charge. He didn't think it was a big deal to walk back to his hut but he didn't say no. A few minutes after settling into the room there was a knock at the door. Hagrid pulled himself off the bed and opened the door to find Rosmerta standing there with a playful smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Hagrid? You act like you've never seen a pretty girl before," Rosmerta said.

"Sorry, I wasn' expectin' anyone," Hagrid said.

"Can I come in?" Rosmerta asked, despite the fact that she owned the inn.

"Alright," Hagrid said and stepped aside to let her in.

Rosmerta sat on the bed and asked Hagrid, "You've been coming in here all these years and I always flirt with you but you've never once flirted back. Don't you like me?"

Hagrid felt uncomfortable, like he was being asked to testify before the Wizengamot. He cleared his throat, tried to speak but just sort of stammered.

"Here, sweetie, why don't you come lay on the bed?" Rosmerta said, standing up and giving him space to lie down. Hagrid came over and laid back down. Rosmerta stood next to the bed and placed a hand on his head and brushed down his hair a little. Then to his surprise she bent over and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

She pulled back and giggled. "Your beard tickled me a little," she said, then bent over for a deeper kiss, this one with tongue. Hagrid tensed up as he knew people were only looking for one thing but for some reason he felt like Rosmerta really liked him. Rosmerta pulled back and stepped far enough back where Hagrid could watch as she slowly removed her clothing. Hagrid couldn't help but admire her ample bosom and wide hips.

"Your turn," she said and Hagrid found himself getting up and removing his clothes. He knew this was surely going to go horribly wrong but he was overwhelmed with desire for Rosmerta. He paused when it was time to pull down his pants and underpants, even though he knew she could see the size of the bulge. He finally got the courage and pulled them down with one movement exposing all of him to her.

Rosmerta's eyes widened a bit and she said, "Hmm... We're going to need some extra lubrication. "Rosmerta grabbed her wand and said, "Accio lubricant!" and she opened the door as a medium size jar that was only about two-thirds full came flying into her hand.

Eyeing Hagrid's cock she said, "Yes, we'll need a lot of this."

"Wha' is it?" Hagrid asked, nervously.

"You're a very large man, Hagrid. There's no way you're going to get inside me without some help. This is a lubricant made from peppermint oil and leech juice with a bit of flobberworm mucus for good measure. I make it myself. It never fails," she said and winked at him.

"Hop back on the bed, sweetie," she said and he obeyed. She then climbed on the bed and straddled his legs just below his groin. She then reached into the jar and grabbed a handful which she then rubbed up and down Hagrid's shaft, mostly the upper half. The sensation was incredible and soon Hagrid's cock was slick all over.

"Believe it or not this won't be the largest thing I've had inside me. I spent a weekend once with this wizard who insisted on experimenting with the engorgement charm. That was an experience, let me tell you," she said and Hagrid laughed. Hagrid surprised himself by realizing he was having a nice time. Rosmerta climbed up his body, making sure to graze his cock with the flesh between her legs on the way up.

Rosmerta reached his face and began to kiss him deeply. Hagrid found the feeling of her small lips on his large ones to be very arousing. Rosmerta clearly knew what she was doing and Hagrid felt his heart pound and his cock throb.

Rosmerta stopped kissing him and in between breaths she said, "I love your sexy mouth and this gorgeous beard. Oh, Hagrid how would you feel if I sat on your beautiful face?"

"Wha' d'you mean?" Hagrid asked, perplexed.

Speaking slowly and softly she said, "I'm asking if I can put the hot, aching flesh between my legs on your mouth and have a ride," she said.

"Yeh don' wanna ..." Hagrid gestured to his groin. Rosmerta looked behind her and said, "It can wait. The lubricant will stay wet for a little while and there's plenty more left if we need it."

Hagrid smiled and nodded at her and Rosmerta pulled her pelvis to Hagrid's face. She then spread the small folds between her legs open revealing the pink flesh beneath. Hagrid had never seen parts like hers up close like this before. He was intrigued and aroused. Slowly she lowered herself directly on his mouth and began to rock up and down. Her flesh was warm and already quite wet when it landed on his mouth.

"Move your mouth.. Use your tongue," she requested and began to moan as Hagrid obeyed. Hagrid felt a little embarrassed that he didn't really understand much about how her parts worked but he was thrilled to bring her pleasure anyway. Slowly, she got in sync with the movements of his tongue and began to rock faster and faster, gradually pushing herself into him deeper.

Moaning she said, "That feels fucking great," and Hagrid almost felt like he was going to come and was relieved when he didn't. Meanwhile, Rosmerta's rocking had become franticly insistent and Hagrid was startled when her legs suddenly clenched together and her hands gripped the headboard hard as she let out some loud, almost pained, moans. Slowly, she relaxed and through labored breathing she laughed and said, "Well that was nice." She glanced back at his cock. "Let's see about that now."

Rosmerta slid back down his body and positioned her now very wet entrance near the head of his cock. Using a hand to guide it inside, she very slowly slid the tip inside of her. Even with the lube her tightness was providing great resistance. Rosmerta looked at Hagrid and said, "Don't worry love. We'll get it in with minimal discomfort for the both of us."

After much pushing herself down his cock then pulling herself off she finally managed to get the head in. Hagrid was shocked but excited. Hagrid looked to Rosmerta's face to get a read on how she was feeling but her face only read of determination.

"Let's see if we can't get a bit more in," she said and began to push and pull herself on and off his cock while she used a hand to stimulate herself. With some effort Hagrid was finally as deep inside of Rosmerta as he was ever going to get. Roughly half the shaft was inside of her and to Hagrid's surprise she was able to glide up and down his cock with more ease than he expected, thanks to the lubricant.

Rosmerta was riding Hagrid with confidence and passion and for once in his life Hagrid felt truly desired and attractive. Hagrid felt weird just laying there, unmoving so he took his large hands and moved them along the sides of her body and then he took one hand and squeezed her breasts as lightly as he could, using his fingertips to stimulate her nipples.

Rosmerta began to speed up the motion with which she moved him in and out of her while she rubbed between her legs with her fingers with increasing vigor. Hagrid could feel himself inching closer and closer to coming and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Rosmerta was moving his cock in and out of her rapidly and without missing a beat when she began to loudly moan again and this time her body didn't just clench up; it convulsed and as she came Hagrid no longer felt like he could hold on and he felt as his balls tightened and he shot his hot come inside of her.

Rosmerta collapsed onto Hagrid's torso, breathing very heavily, his cock still inside of her but beginning to soften and feeling very sensitive. For a few minutes they lay there, tired and warm. Hagrid's cock finally softened and slipped out of her. Hagrid soon realized his groin was cold and sticky from his come having dripped out of her.

"Yeh wanna clean up?" Hagrid asked.

"There's no need," Rosmerta answered. "There's nothing shameful about bodily fluids."

So instead they laid there together until Hagrid passed out and when he awoke in the morning Rosmerta was back to work but she gave him a knowing smile which he appreciated. This wasn't their final meeting of a sexual nature although they weren't all that common. He was surprised when she invited him to The Three Broomsticks tonight since it had been many months since she had invited him into bed with her.


	4. Chapter 04 - Reunion

Hagrid was waiting with great anticipation when there was finally a knock on the door and in walked Madam Rosmerta who was closely followed by Pomona Sprout (now Professor Sprout and head of Hufflepuff.) Hagrid (who was already naked) was so startled he sat up.

"Pomona? Wha' are yeh doin' here?" Hagrid asked in shock.

"Pomona and I are friends Hagrid. I may have mentioned what a fantastic lover you are and Pomona actually spit out her drink and immediately told me all about your past together."

"Hello, Rubeus. Care to revisit old times?" she said with a wink.

"Now wai' a minute. Wha's goin' on here?" Hagrid said.

"Ménage à trois, dear Hagrid," Rosmerta said. "If you're up for it, that is."

"Yeh... yeh mean the three of us? Together?" Hagrid said. Pomona smiled and Rosmerta nodded.

A few minutes later, Hagrid was sitting at the head of the bed touching himself while Pomona and Rosmerta kissed and touched each other's bodies. Rosmerta rolled onto her back and Pomona pressed her face hard into the sensitive flesh that lay between Rosmerta's thighs. Rosmerta beckoned Hagrid to come around to the side and when he came over she reached up and grabbed his cock, moving the head to her mouth and she licked and sucked at it as best she could as she stroked his shaft while Pomona pleasured her below.

They had agreed not to bother with penetration tonight because Pomona wanted to show Hagrid that sex doesn't need penetration to be enjoyable, something she had wanted to tell him all those years ago. It was about arousal, pleasure and intimacy and penetration was just one way for those things to be expressed.

After several minutes Rosmerta climaxed and she switched places with Pomona who instead straddled Rosmerta's face while she did her best to pleasure Hagrid with her hands and mouth. After her orgasm only Hagrid was left but this time the ladies just sat back and watched as he finished himself off. With a groan he spasmed and came onto the bed sheets. Both women clapped for him and he laughed. Shortly after, Pomona left and Rosmerta suggested next time they invite a handsome wizard who visited the inn often to play with them to which he happily agreed.

Hagrid could never have imagined that after all those long years he could be having enjoyable and consensual sexual experiences that didn't just revolve around the fact that he had a huge cock. But... he had to admit that while sex was fun it wasn't all that he wanted. Deep down he wanted a partner, not just in bed but in all aspects of his life. He had found a way to make himself feel like a sexual being but there was still an empty loneliness that clung to his soul like a dementor's kiss.

Maybe someday he would meet that person who could truly relate to him and understand his experiences. But until then a little fun now and then was just alright.


End file.
